Sammy keyes and The Fire
by jdog247
Summary: While eating lunch Sammy is confronted by Casey who asks her on a date. What will she do? Cammy
1. Prologue

Sammy Keyes and the fire

Prologue

I didnt know what I was getting myself into; I didnt see it coming…

We were in school eating lunch that was it, and then Casey comes up and asks,

"Hey Sammy do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?" "Uh, Yeah sure" I said "If Holly, Dot and Marissa can come" I had only said this because I thought that Casey wouldn't want to go with

Marissa, Holly and Dot hanging around but no! "Okay sure! Billy and Danny are going too, that sounds like it could be fun. So what do you say?" So I was thinking maybe I could give him some

excuse like I had to do a bake sal with Grams but then the big-mouthed friend Marissa pipes up with "Yeah that does sound like fun! We'll so be there!" I should have said no just like that. I should

have been like sure I'll see a movie with you Casey...over my dead body! But before I could say anything he was gone just like that! No "See ya later Sammy" or "Bye Sammy" just gone. "Where'd he

go? " I asked, "I think he went to get his lunch." Dot answered. And then I looked at Marissa and then I put my hands on the table and leaned in real close and hissed" Why would you say that

Marissa?" I felt like screaming at her as she said "What!? Oh you think I was going to let you say no to a date with Casey Acosta?! No way Sammy! No way!" she said looking at me like she had just

won me a million dollars and that's when I realized what was going on, we weren't just going to hanging around this was a full blown date! "WAIT? MARISSA IS THIS A...a.. a.. a.. A...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"... DATE! MARISSA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I yelled at her, and everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Why are you going to kill me? It's just a date with Casey, who I might point out has had a major crush

on you since...like...forever!"

"You know what?! NO It's not a date, we are just gunna go to the movie and hang out and have a good time as FRIENDS! And nothing more! Got it!" She rolls her eyes at me and says "Oh come on

Sammy, it IS a date and you know it! And since when have you not wanted to go on a date with Casey? I mean he's nice, funny, really really cute and..." I roll my eyes right back at her and say "Well

if he's so great why don't YOU go out with him!?" after I said this she stopped blinked at me a couple of times and then kept right on talking about how we would make the cutest couple and how mad

Heather would be when she see's us together, and it was right about then that something snapped inside of me, I just kinda got a little anoyd at Marissa for just not letting the subjet go, so I sort of

snapped at her, I'll admit that I shouldn't have started yelling...but I couldn't help it "Stop Marissa! Just stop!" "Stop what?" "Just stop whatever you were about to say! I'm tired of you always talking

about Casey and I like we're Ken and Barbie! I'm just really tired of it!" when I'm done telling her all of this I hear a voice that I really don't know I'm not sure I want to hear. "Uh Sammy? Is

something wrong? Casey was back. Just my luck! I thought. It was quiet so he said "Is this a bad time? There's nowhere else to eat" "You can eat here" holly says, thank goodness she said

something, and I can tell that she's relieved that I had stop yelling at Marissa. And just when everything was starting to get back to normal guess who walks up to our table, that's right the evil

red headed maniac herself Heather. and right as she comes within an arms reach away I grab her in a headlock and throw her to the ground and start punching the daylights out of her!

Not really, I just look at her like Oh look what the cat dragged in, an oversized decompozing rat, and she says "Oh look its dork and dorkyer" and I say "Wow that was lame!" and she is all like you

wanna fight and I am like yeah bring it on and then Casey says "Cut it out you two." I turn to him and at the same time heather does the same thing and I say,"What are you my mother?" It just slipped

out and heather turned to me and I could tell she was just about to say something just like that and then she walked off just like that!(inside I was like I was doing a tango!) But I did feel a little bad

about what I said to Casey I didn't mean to be rude like I said it just slipped out. But then Casey says, "What was that for?" "What was what for?"

"Why would you say something like that?? We both know i'm NOT your mother" "And" he went on "I don't know about you but the last time I checked I was a guy!" "Yeah" Holly says "And that's a

good thing I mean if you were a girl that would just be...awkward!" I looked at holly like did you just say that? but before we go any farther Casey and I started to laugh at the same time and the more

we laugh the harder it was to stop! But then the bell rang so we had to go to class, bummer! The next couple of days went really fast and I wanted to yell at it all and say "What the rush?" so saturday

rolled around (all to quickly) and I went to the mall to meet up with Casey for our "date" I was thought that I'd get there a little early so I could get a drink or something, but when I got there everyone

was there except for Billy so we waited for him for like a half hour and when we started thinking that maybe he wasn't coming we hear this loud crash, its Billy of course but when we look I'm serious

Billy could have passed for a drunk. Hewas walking all sideways and he was holding a big water bottle and was putting on this huge show we all busted up right when he started saying "somebody get

me some more rum!!" "What about the rum mates?" "Don't touch me rum" and we all busted up even more, Casey was laughing so hard I had to help him stay on his feet! When Billy finally reached

us he quite the drunk act and became totally serious asking each of us what we wanted to see, everyone wanted to see "Week of the Living Dead" Now I'm not too into really scary movies, I

don't mind the kind of movie where they kinda freak you out or gross you out, but when it comes to "pee in you pants" kind of movies...I'd rather not but I was with a group of friends I thought that if I

ever got really freaked out Marissa and I could just "go to the bathroom" if you catch my drift.

So I was all like "whatever:" when this thought came to me, was Casey thinking that I was going to sit next to him? Well, I would just put myself between Marissa and Holly and then if he does ask me

to sit by him, I'll just say "Sorry both my sides are taken" or something like that. So anyway we get our tickets and I got my drink, Casey got us some pop corn, Marissa got m&m and we went into

the theature and I ask to be on the end just incase I needed to "Take a trip to the bathroom" so when I sit down I look for Marissa, Dot or holly and where are they? At the opposite end of the row

laughing at something Billy was doing, so i'm thinking CRAP! because here comes Casey with his medium popcorn looking for a seat, and I was just about to wave marissa over to sit by me when he

asks "Can I sit here?" I just sort of stand there for a minute and I guess he takes my silence for a yes, so he sits down. Marissa you'd better run fast because I'm gunna chase you down and kill you!

But you know...he does smell REALLY GOOD!!

So we all got settled in and we're waiting for the movie to start, and in the mean time we're watching Billy be Billy which was making me laugh so hard that I thought it was a good thing that I went to

the bathroom before I came into the theater or else I would have had a seriouse problem! Finally the movie started!! and can I just say that this movie is so stupid, and it's not even that scary well it

was a little scary. But the way Casey was acting you would think it was the scariest thing he'd ever seen. He was all scrunched up holding his legs with his hands and resting his head on his knees.

aAnd because I was sitting next to him every once in a while I'd feel him jerk or sigh. But when the movie was over Casey offered to walk me home I told him that I would be fine but he insisted so I

think I'll just ditch him a block or so away from the Highrise. Okay so we are walking home when we pass a back ally,(I know stupid, stupid idea!) and I guess we were

both pretty jumpy after the movie because we heard a noise and we started freaking out, we both look at each other, I scream and jump into his arms, and when we both calm down a little and listen

and then he asks "What do you think that was?" "I have no idea!" and then what do we see? Not a big hairy monster that we had seen in the movie, no it was a cat that's right a cat! I get out of his

arms and we just look at each other so we laugh a little and keep walking like nothing just happened. I mean we were scared to death by a cat is that funny or what??

So I'm trying to figure out where I should "Live" becuase we can't just walk around forever, so I pick this grey house with blue shudders and said it was my aunts. So I said good-bye and thanks

to Casey for the movie, I went around to the back yard of this house and waited there 'till I thought it was safe to come out and then headed for the senior high rise, and since grams was sleeping I just

headed for the couch and I was out like a light!

I had really bad dreams all night I can't really remember them but I know one of them had Casey and that stupid cat in it and Casey was dressed in this knights suit, and when I jumped into his arms they were worm and soft, and then "Ooow"

Please reveiw I could use some ideas! so yeah!


End file.
